


Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No era siempre simple estar con Kei. A veces le parecía de estar a solas en esa relación, como si el menor fuera en un mundo demasiado lejos para que él le alcanzara.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya





	Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara

**Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara**

**(Usando el fuego dentro de nuestros corazones como una luz)**

Takaki se había habituado a esa sensación.

No sabía cómo hubieran acabado de esa manera, sólo sabía de estar demasiado nervioso para hablar, para decir algo al chico que estaba frente a él.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kei y él habían empezado a salir juntos.

Y tampoco podía explicar cómo hubiera pasado. Sólo sabía que parecía justo, como algo de natural para ambos.

Las miradas en sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus gestos... todo eso les había llevado allí, y él no podía evitar de sentirse irritado para la tensión que sentía.

Inoo se había mudado en ese piso unos días antes, y esa era la primera vez que iba a verlo.

Amaba el aire que reinaba entre esas paredes.

Se sentía como si hubiera podido habituarse, y eso le asustaba un poco, aun no sabiendo explicar porque.

No era siempre simple estar con Kei. A veces le parecía de estar a solas en esa relación, como si el menor fuera en un mundo demasiado lejos para que él le alcanzara.

Y de eso, tal vez, tenía miedo.

Se sentía como si hubiera podido acabarse quemado por él. Como si pudiera malinterpretar sus sentimientos y descubrir que, al final, para él no importaba mucho.

Cuando pisó la primera vez en casa sonrió a Kei, un poco tímido, pero sintiéndose aliviado cuando vio la misma sonrisa en la cara del menor.

Ahora estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo soba sin hablar.

Por lo demás, Yuya no se sentía incómodo por eso; no era muy raro para ellos estar así, sin decir una palabra, cuando sólo estar juntos parecía ser suficiente para ellos.

O, al menos, parecía ser suficiente para Kei.

Había tratado de hablar muchas veces, había tratado de preguntar a Kei lo que hubiera hecho durante el día, o a hacerle hablar de la casa, pero Inoo siempre contestaba brevemente, como si fuera obligado, pues Takaki eligió de quedarse en silencio, sin tratar más.

Cuando acabaron de comer, les tomó un poco de tiempo para ordenar, y luego se fueron al salón, tumbándose en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión, buscando algo de ver.

Todavía, en silencio.

Yuya empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

Quería ponerse en pie y gritar su intolerancia para esa situación, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

Porque Kei no estaba consciente de la manera como se comportaba, no era consciente de cómo lo hubiera sentir.

Pues se quedaba allí, con su frustración y la sensación de ser invisible a los ojos del menor, como si su presencia en esa casa no tuviera diferencias para él.

Duró casi una hora.

Al final, no pudo soportar más; se puso en pie, mirando el chico frente a él con ojos tristes, y se fue hacia la puerta.

“Será mejor que me vaya.” murmuró, casi esperando que Kei no lo oyera.

Pero luego lo oyó levantarse del sofá y perseguirlo, cogiéndole una muñeca.

“Espera, Yuuyan... ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Takaki se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro si decirle la verdad o sólo declarar de ser cansado.

En realidad, estaba cansado.

Cansado de ser un amigo, aun Kei hablaba de él como de su novio, cansado de quedarse mirándolo mientras el menor lo ignoraba, como esa noche.

Cansado del hecho que Kei siempre parecía pensar que todo fuera bien, cuando no lo era.

“No es que pasó nada, Kei... nada pasó, esto es el punto.” dijo, su voz demasiado alta, dadas las circunstancias. Trató de calmarse, antes de seguir hablando. “Siempre soy paciente, trato de estar contigo y pensar que todo esté bueno entre nosotros, pero yo... yo no puedo más soportarlo. Cada vez que estamos juntos finges que yo no esté aquí, como si mi presencia no cambiara nada para ti. Pues, dime, ¿para qué me quedo? Para ti es lo mismo si estoy o no, ¿verdad?” dijo, sintiéndose a punto de echarse improvisamente a llorar.

Inoo tenía la mirada fija en él.

Parecía estar tratando de realizar lo que el mayor acababa de decir, y al final no tuviera éxito de comprender.

Y Yuya pensó de tener razón pensando que el menor no se sintiera de la misma manera como él sobre su relación.

Más que desear de llorar, sentía más la gana de ir a casa en ese preciso instante.

Ya no quería estar allí, sintiéndose como si fuera el único que tenía un problema, sintiéndose como si fuera el único que trataba de hacer todo mejor entre ellos.

Era harto de esa mirada en la cara de Inoo, y ya no soportaba tener que verla.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” preguntó el menor, y casi le hizo tener gana de reír.

No era sarcástico. No era provocativo.

Era sincero, le estaba efectivamente preguntando que quisiera de él.

Takaki no sabía cómo contestar, porque no había nada particular que quisiera de Inoo.

De todas maneras, trató, porque sentía que no iba a tener otra posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con él.

“Quiero sentir que soy importante para ti. Quiero más que una noche pasada juntos sin hacer nada, cuando hablamos apenas y nos miramos apenas. Quiero más...” se sonrojó, bajando los ojos. “Quiero más romanticismo de ti. Nada especial, sólo algo que me haga sentir como si fuera tu novio, y no uno de tus amigos.” dijo, la gana de desaparecer casi insostenible.

Kei se quedó en silencio un poco de tiempo. Luego, despacio, empezó a sonreír.

Yuya se enojó un poco por esa sonrisa, sintiéndose como si el menor no lo estuviera tomando en serio.

Estaba a punto de decirle que tenía que irse, cuando el menor hizo señas de esperar, mientras volvía a la cocina.

Cuando volvió, Takaki tuvo gana de echarse a reír, pero se retuvo, tratando de seguir mostrando su malestar.

Inoo tenía una candela y un encendedor en mano. Le sonrió, claramente satisfecho, mientras Yuya estaba aún tratando de no decir una palabra, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

El menor encendió la candela, luego la guardó parada entre ellos, su sonrisa más tierna que de broma ahora.

“¿Es bastante romántico?” preguntó, y Yuya ahora no pudo evitar de reír.

Se fue más cerca, metiéndose las manos a las caderas, cuidado de no quemarse con la llama entre ellos.

Improvisamente, se sentía aliviado.

Se sintió estúpido para haber pensado que a Kei no le importara de él; sólo era hecho así, y Yuya tendría que haber sabido que no tenía de preocuparse para su relación, porque cuando había decidido de empezar a salir con él sabía que no iba a ser fácil mantenerse al día con su ser fuera de lo normal.

“Amo cuando tu estupidez me acuerda lo que quiero en ti.” susurró, mientras la sonrisa en la cara del menor crecí.

“Y yo te quiero porque me quieres a pesar de mi estupidez.” añadió, haciéndose más cerca de él.

“No ‘a pesar de’... sería mejor decir para tu estupidez.” lo corrigió Yuya, antes de apagar la candela y asomarse hacia él, besándolo.

“¿Todavía quieres irte?” preguntó Inoo, travieso.

“No, si la enciendes otra vez.” respondió Yuya, indicando la candela.

Ya no quería irse.

Kei, su mundo y su estupidez, ese piso y el vago olor de la candela…

Todo eso, lo hacía sentir a casa.


End file.
